Kirito (A Different Path)
Summary Kirito is an AU character from the Fanfiction A Different Path, made by WhizkidHV. This Kirito has the same backstory as in canon up until post-Alicization arc, where he gets pulled into the world of Fate/Stay Night as Shirou Emiya's servant in the 5th Holy Grail War. His avatar looked just like his SAO one, but he realized he is stronger, faster, and can access all of his weapons he has used previously in life. It was a new start. A new adventure. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, higher with Sword Skills, higher with Dual Blades and Armament Full Control Art, High 6-C with Excaliber Name: Kirigaya Kazuto, Kirito, the Black Swordsman Origin: A Different Path Gender: Male Age: 17 (19 mentally. The same age as he was post-Alicization) Classification: Saber-Class Servant/"Gamer-Class Servant", Human (Never actually died and became a Heroic Spirit) Power and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Endurance, Stamina, Skilled Swordsman and Dual Swordsman, Unarmed Combat (Should be similar to canon), Statistics Amplification (Sword Skills amplify the user's speed and power, with the downside of leaving some aftercast delay), Precognition, Tracking, Night Vision, Can fight on even with lethal or deadly injuries, Hypersense (Can sense hostile intent), Magic Negation, Distinguish (Eliminating background noise by concentrating on an unnatural or certain sound to detect another person's movement), Can increase the stats of a weapon, Regeneration (Low-Mid via Incarnation. Regenerated his severed arm without him noticing), Mental Manipulation Resistance, Soul Manipulation (All Servants can consume souls to replenish their magical energy. Not combat applicable), Minor Resistance to Magic (Including effects such as Petrification, Mind Manipulation, and Spatial Manipulation), Soul Manipulation and Biological Manipulation (Servants can resist Chaos Tides), Transmutation and Data Manipulation (Servants can stay in digitized area), and Poison Manipulation (Servants are unaffected by poisons), Immunity to Modern Weapons (Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons such as guns, knives, or bombs unless they are infused with a supernatural aspect such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age or mystery behind their creation). Likely has all of his skills/abilities from SAO, ALO, & GGO. Likely has all of his Alicization abilities, which include: Darkness Manipulation (via the Night Sky Sword), Ice Manipulation (Can flash freeze a large area via the Blue Rose Sword. Can also create ice structures in general via Sacred Arts, such as when he created a five-layered ice shield), Life Manipulation (Via the Blue Rose Sword and passively saps the health of all those frozen and Incarnation able to restore something to its previous state), Light Manipulation (Via the Night Sky Sword a light-based attack from Fanatio), Plant Manipulation (Via the Night Sky Sword), Transmutation (via the Night Sky Sword. Turned PoH into a tree), Energy Manipulation (Via the Night Sky Sword. Able to absorb "Resources" (energy) within a far-reaching range. This includes stars), Limited Reality Warping (via Incarnation. Allows the user to change the world to an extent via their willpower or imagination. For those who are not conscious or adept with this ability, it is primarily used to increase the chances of winning a fight against stronger opponents or create miracles not possible normally. For Kirito, it allows him to increase the range of his attacks, transform into his SAO Avatar, and create giant black wings to fly. All virtual avatars are capable of Incarnation, however only those who recognize this ability can consciously use it to their advantage), Barrier Creation (via Incarnation. Can create "imagination barriers" from his mind to block attacks, as well as barriers of light), Telekinesis, Non-Physical Interaction (Able to flash-freeze Gabriel Miller, a being made out of amorphous darkness), Weapon Creation/Possible Low-level Matter Creation (Capable of generating metal blades inside of a person's heart) Attack Potency: Island level (Has a strength stat of B, putting him on the same level as Saber under Shirou in canon and Lancer. Capable of repelling blows and fighting against Berserker), higher with Sword Skills (Broke Gilgamesh's Noble Phantasms from the Gate of Babylon. The ranks of the Noble Phantasms he broke is unknown, but it's implied that Gilgamesh became serious. It is also said that his Sword Skill increased his weapon's "capacity to break blades"), higher with Dual Blades (Took three lives off of Berserker) and Armament Full Control Art (Destroyed a large group of high ranking Noble Phantasms coming straight at him and broke through Gilgamesh's armor at the same time with Release Recollection), Large Island level with Excaliber and (Has the exact same stats as the true Excalibur, with the only difference being that Kirito's is meant for melee instead of outputting energy) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Has a speed stat of A, putting him on the likes of Lancer and Rider. Surpassed Lancer in speed in their fight), higher attack speed with Dual Blades (Was fast enough to take three lives off of Berserker) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Island Class, higher with Sword Skills, higher with Dual Blades, Large Island Class 'with Excaliber 'Durability: Island level (Has B-rank endurance), Large Island level with Excaliber when blocking, higher with Excaliber's Release Recollection (Can defend against weapons comparable to those of the Gate of Babylon at the cost of being "overwhelmed") Stamina: Tireless for as long as he has prana Range: Extended melee range with swords, several meters with dash-type Sword Skills and Sacred Arts, Kilometers (via Blue Rose Sword's Release Recollection) and interstellar (via Night Sky Sword's Release Recollection). Can augment his range with Spatial Manipulation Standard Equipment: Elucidator, Dark Repulser, custom one-handed sword, the Holy Sword Excaliber, Kagemitsu G4 Beam Sword, Blue Rose Sword, Night Sky Sword, and all of the swords he previously used throughout his life * Elucidator: - Kirito's primary and endgame weapon in Sword Art Online. This sword is a demonic monster drop from a boss on the 50th Floor. Elucidator is a pitch black sword with trims of gray and was said to weigh a lot more than a regular sword. Provides minor boost in strength and agility, as well as armor apparently. * Dark Repulser: - A one-handed sword, created by Lisbeth for Kirito out of a Crystallite Ingot, which was obtained from a special quest. Whenever Kirito used the Dual Blades skill, he wields it alongside Elucidator. Provides minor boost in strength and agility according to its stats though a bit lower than that of Elucidator. * Unnamed Longsword - A blue/black one-handed longsword made by Lizbeth using a rare metal from Jotunheimr. It resembles Dark Repulser by how it looks. * Holy Sword Excaliber - The most powerful sword in ALO, taken by Kirito after their party's completion of "The Holy Sword of the Ice Palace" quest. Excaliber is referred to as "The Sword which cuts through all steel and tree" by the NPC character Urðr. It is said by word of god to have immense stat increase but to what extent is unknown. * Kagemitsu G4 - A purple photon sword with a 1-meter long beam tube for a blade. It is extremely lethal in that it destroys bullets on impact, and presumably most metals as well. It is however stopped by extremely high durability metals like with Death Gun's Estoc made of starship metal. * Blue Rose Sword - A Priority Class 45 Divine Object class long sword found in the Mountain Range at the Edge. The sword was created from an eternal block of ice with a single blue rose that had been frozen within it, before it could wilt. The Blue Rose Sword has exceptional strength and cutting power, seen when it was able to cut the demonic tree Gigas Cedar. It is has also shown to be highly durable as it was able to withstand Deusolbert Synthesis Seven's fiery punch despite the obvious advantage fire had over the ice-powered sword. * Night Sky Sword - Often called "The Black One", is a Priority 46 Divine Object-class long sword that is Kirito's personal one-handed sword in Underworld. The Night Sky Sword was made by a craftsman, named Sadore, from the Gigas Cedar's branch that received the most blessings from Solus and Terraria and which Kirito and Eugeo had taken from the Cedar after cutting it down. In terms of Priority Class, it out-scales Eugeo's Blue Rose Sword. The Night Sky Sword is made of wood and pitch black in color. It is less than 120 centimeters long. Intelligence: Though he is academically average, Kirito has a high combat intelligence and can adapt to battles and situations on the fly, even against enemies who don't have any attack patterns such as other people. He has over 2 years of battle experience fighting for his life against both NPCs and players alike, and is also a masterful swordsman who specializes in one-handed swords, both single and dual wielding. This fighting experience is only sharpened when he learned formal Kendo swordplay from Suguha during Ordinal Scale, and learned actual swordsmanship for over a year in North Centoria Imperial Sword Mastery Academy during his time in the Underworld. His knack for finding patterns and adapting to situations has also led to him to develop multiple Outside System Skills to help in various situations, as well as notice things that most people wouldn't. He has an extremely good memory, as he remembers dozens upon dozens of Sword Skills and how to get into their pre-motions, as well as dozens of Sacred Arts commands and combinations, types of metal, what specific flowers grow in what area, and more. Additionally, Kirito is very knowledgeable with computers and mathematics (e.g. he randomly computes the volume of the food he eats), and is extremely proficient in multitasking, as seen when he can recite the chant of his Armament Full Control Art mid-combat. Weaknesses: '''Similar to canon: Normally composed and calculated when fighting, but fights with reckless abandon when he gets emotional, such as when he fought Gilgamesh. Sword Skills have a slight aftercast delay at the end of them in exchange for increased power (Though Skill Connect negates this weakness). Most of the time, to activate Sacred Arts the user must chant out the words required to activate it. If Kirito loses willpower, confidence, or imagination on succeeding in an event, Incarnation will not activate. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|General= Incarnation: A secret skill passed down by Integrity Knights since ancient times, and one of the most important concepts in the Sword Art Online franchise. Incarnation refers to the ability to change the state of the world through pure willpower and imagination. This mainly includes creation, alteration, and destruction. It is the power which Sacred Arts derive from. Its effects are versatile, as the power has been used to wield invisible blades, create swords from the user's blood, transmute objects, increase the chances of an event happening, and much more. However, the power of an Incarnation ability can be matched by another Incarnation ability, and the use of Incarnation is mentally exhausting, requiring a lot of concentration and energy to perform. If the user is in a state where their will is not strong enough, they become unable to use Incarnation. There are a limited amount of people who can use Incarnation to its full potential, and much practice and experience is needed to be able to use it. This ability is most prominent in the Underworld, as this ability is one of that world's core mechanics. However this ability has also been shown multiple times throughout the series before the Alicization arc. |-|Outside System Skills= Outside System Skills (OuSS): As its name suggests, are skills that are the users own, unlike Sword Skills and magic that are provided for by a game engine. *(OuSS) Switch: A technique where two Players switch positions in-between an enemy's attack to recover Hit Points, chain attacks together without worrying about an aftercast delay, and/or burden the learning abilities of enemies if they are AIs. *(OuSS) Mislead: After studying his foe's movement and response patterns and learning functions (such as that of an enemy AI's), Kirito moves outside of his foe's habitual predictions to throw them off. *(OuSS) Arms Blast: Destroys the opponent's weapon by hitting its weak point, showing knowledge of a weapon's weakness. *(OuSS) Spell Blast: Negates a projectile spell by slashing through its hitbox (its very center) with a Sword Skill. The notable Sword Skill he used to demonstrate this is Deadly Sins, a 7-hit Sword Skill. The conception of this OuSS is from Kirito cutting bullets in GGO. *(OuSS) Hypersense: The act of sensing hostile intention or killer intent, allowing the user to react against attacks and enemies outside of their field of vision. *(OuSS) Distinguish: Allows the user to eliminate background noise to focus on unnatural or certain sounds around him. Its range is unknown but it is notable in that this skill, along with Hypersense, allowed Kirito to react to a sniper bullet from a blind spot. *(OuSS) Skill Connect: A technique that allows the user to chain together Sword Skills without having to worry about an aftercast delay. The technique works by first activating and releasing a Sword Skill, while at the same time positioning themselves during said Sword Skill into a pre-motion of another Sword Skill to chain them together. It is extremely difficult to do as it requires split-second precision to prevent a sword skill's aftercast delay from affecting the user. It's easier to do with dual blades, since the user doesn't have to move as much to activate the pre-motion. *(OuSS) Bullet Deflect: As the name suggests, it allows the user to deflect bullets, showing the user's reaction time. *(OuSS) Sword Skill Imitation: Imitating the user of Sword Skills without the system's assistance, removing the aftercast delay, but sacrificing the power and speed of the actual skill. |-|Sword Skills= Sword Skills (SS): A series of movements that allows the user to attack much faster than they normally could, but the movements required to perform the Sword Skill are fixed and cannot be canceled by the user after they begin performing it. Contrary to their name, Sword Skills do not have to be used with a sword. Also note that these may not be all of Kirito's Sword Skills, but simply most of the ones he has been shown to use. *(SS) Embracer: An unarmed skill that is strong enough to punch through a chest plate with the user's hand, fingers straightened. *(SS) Senda: An unarmed skill that sends a mighty uppercut towards the enemy. *(SS) Gengetsu: An unarmed skill that makes the user do a backflip and kick. *(SS) Escape: As the name suggests, it allows the user to escape from battle using martial arts. *(SS) Meteor Fall: A 2-hit Sword Skill that throws the user's sword up into the air, punches the enemy while it's in the air, then catch the sword to slash the enemy. *(SS) Meteor Break - A 7-hit sword skill that combines one-hand sword attacks with unarmed combat moves. *(SS) Cross Block: Brings two weapons together into a cross to block an attack. *(SS) Horizontal: Slashes horizontally. *(SS) Slant: Slashes diagonally. *(SS) Vertical: Slashes vertically. *(SS) Cyclone: Spins and attacks the enemy. *(SS) Sonic Leap: A Sword Skill that makes the user charge at the target at high speeds. It can be aimed at the sky as a jumping attack. *(SS) Rage Spike: A Sword Skill that makes the user charge at the target at high speeds. It has longer reach than Sonic Leap, however it cannot be aimed towards the sky. *(SS) Vorpal Strike: A Sword Skill Kirito most commonly uses and is what he considers the mark of the Black Swordsman. It is a high-speed thrusting attack done with one-hand swords and makes a jet engine-like noise when used, so it is not a very subtle attack. It has a notably longer aftercast delay than other Sword Skills. *(SS) Spinning Shield: A defensive Sword Skill. The skill is able to block regular attacks, however powerful skills still cause minor damage, as it is impossible to completely block such an attack with the skill. Additionally, the skill is capable of blocking flame and ice breaths, but is ineffective against lightning and poison. *(SS) Horizontal Arc: Slashes horizontally twice. *(SS) Vertical Arc: Slashes vertically twice. *(SS) Double Circular: Slashes twice with the user's dual blades. *(SS) Sharp Nail: Slashes 3 times at the enemy. *(SS) Vertical Square: A 4-hit Sword Skill that slashes four times vertically. After the skill is finished, a square, drawn with the four hits of this skill, continues to spin as it dissipates. *(SS) Horizontal Square: A 4-hit Sword Skill that slashes four times horizontally. After the skill is finished, a square, drawn with the four hits of this skill, continues to spin as it dissipates. *(SS) Nova Ascension: The strongest one-handed Sword Skill. A 10-hit Sword Skill that is faster and stronger than any other previous one-handed Sword Skill. *(SS) Starburst Stream: A devastating 16-hit Sword Skill that is extremely fast and is powerful enough to take three lives from Berserker. *(SS) The Eclipse: The strongest Dual Blades Sword Skill. It is a quick, 27-hit Sword Skill that is stronger in power than Starburst Stream. The entirety of the Sword Skill was used in Kirito's final fight with Heathcliff in SAO (but only a part of it was used in the anime). Original Sword Skills: Original Sword Skills (OSS): Sword Skills made by or is inherited by the user from another. It is done by recording the creator's movements while the skill is being done. It is very difficult as it requires the user to do it perfectly as speeds above how they normally do, at speeds of that of Sword Skills. Cannot be used in Sword Art Online and in Gun Gale Online (The latter can only use imitations). *(OSS)' Howling Octave:' A combination Sword Skill that does 5 high-speed thrusts followed by 2 vertical slashes, for a total of 7-hits. Fire Element. **The final move of this skill leaves the user in a rigid position (aftercast delay) that is similar to the initial motion of the OSS Savage Fulcrum with the other hand, therefore, if the player has two swords and can think about different things with the left and right side of the brain, it is possible to chain in the skill before the delay of Howling Octave is over, nullifying the aftercast delay. *(OSS)' Savage Fulcrum:' A 3-hit Sword Skill that produces ice shards from the point of impact of the initial stab and the finishing upward slash. Ice Element. *(OSS)' Lightning Fall:' A 1-hit dual-wield OSS that produces an area-of-effect lightning attack centered at the two swords stabbed at the ground. It is one of the few ranged attack Sword Skills. Lightning Element. |-|Underworld Abilities= *'Armament Full Control Art:' The Armament Full Control Art is a high-ranking Sacred Arts ritual that is used to boost the offensive power of a Divine Object-class weapon by linking with the true essence of the weapon. As all Divine Object-class weapons strongly inherit the properties of the object that served as its nucleus in the form of memories, the Armament Full Control Art may be used to tap into the parameters inherited from the base material, thus increasing the power of the weapon in the form of special abilities. The ability acquired through the ritual depends solely on how the caster pictures the released form of the weapon. The first phase of the «Armament Full Control Art», called the «strengthening» phase, is the partial awakening of the weapon's memories, which manifest as a new offensive ability for the weapon. The «Life» of the weapon decreases greatly every time the command is used and the power of the ritual is determined by the caster's ability to imagine the released form of the weapon. The second phase of the ritual, called the «releasing» phase, is a command that releases all of the memories of the weapon, unleashing all of its rampant power. Memories unleashed with this phase become uncontrollable to the caster and might even engulf the caster himself. For example, the «Armament Full Control» art with the Blue Rose Sword is as follows: **Once the «Armament Full Control» art is in effect, the Blue Rose Sword is capable of covering a large area in ice. Everyone within the area is then entangled in fast growing pinky-thick thorny ice tendrils, which quickly freeze their targets in blocks of ice. If the wielder then shouts the command "Bloom Blue Rose", an infinite number of large profound blue roses grow and leech the «Life» of the victims encased within the ice and turns it into Sacred Power, which is released into the area for use. According to Eugeo, these abilities are not meant to kill, but rather to trap one's opponent. The degree of power of these abilities also varies depending on which armament state the user has initiated. In the first, «enhancing», stage the sword can cover an area of ten meters in frost, where the ice tendrils then ensnare and freeze opponents, and can produce ice roses that drain «Life» at a gradual rate. Upon entering its second, «releasing», stage, the sword sends out a rapidly expanding bluish white circle, which instantaneously freezes the surrounding area. In this state, both the freezing and «Life» drain abilities are greatly amplified, to the point where boiling hot water can easily be frozen solid, and the roses produced are actual blue roses, as opposed to the first stage's ice ones, which sap «Life» at a greater rate. However, maintaining these abilities requires great mental focus from the sword's user and, as with all «Armament Full Control» arts, it uses some of the sword's «Life». ***In the fanfiction, Release Recollection varies depending on the weapon used. With the Blue Rose Sword and the Night Sky Sword in Kirito's fight against Gilgamesh, it released an area of effect ability that shot out an azure of light and darkness. With Excaliber, this ability would presumably be a shield, defending all those around him. Noble Phantasms '- Kirito, the Black Swordsman:' The title and name given to Kazuto throughout his journeys in those ethereal realms he frequented. This allows him to access any sword he has personally wielded throughout his life, as well as a majority of his skills. However, only two may be equipped at a time. In addition, any object that he uses or identifies as a weapon will automatically be ranked up to at least a D ranked Noble Phantasm. Class Skills '- Magic Resistance': An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Differently from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. As Kazuto originally comes from a time and place where magic did not exist in certain items, his resistance could be said to be non-existent (E-). However, certain phenomena will not affect him due to his incongruity, primarily and magic dealing with mental manipulation and illusions. '- Riding': The Class Skill of Rider and Saber, is the ability to ride mounts. Rider-class Servants will typically possess a high rank, and A-rank can allow for Phantasmal Beasts and Divine Beasts to be mounted. It is said that dragon type mounts are an exception, requiring a different ability other than Riding. Kazuto has a B rank skill in riding, so he can ride mounts and vehicles with above average skills. However, he cannot ride the likes of Phantasm Races such as Monstrous Beasts. Personal Skills '-' Battle Continuation: is the strength of vitality for predicaments. Also, the ability to withdraw from combat and reach allied territory alive after being defeated. Kazuto has A++ Rank Battle Continuation, making it possible for him to fight with deadly injuries and even remain temporarily alive if he takes a fatal wound (ex: getting his heart pierced). '- Eye of the Mind (True)': Is a heightened capacity for observation, refined through experience. Kazuto's rank in this skill is B+, vastly improving his chances of winning due to being able to calmly analyze all possibilities and choose the appropriate course of action, even if his chance of winning is less than one percent. * Though if he gets too emotional, this skill lowers a few ranks. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Shirou Emiya (From Fake Dreams) Shirou's Profile Inconclusive Matches: Trivia/Notes: * Kirito's never shown to use throwing picks, the FN Five Seven Handgun, his OSS (Original Sword Skills), flight, Magic, or Sacred Arts (other than Armament Full Control Art) in the Fanfiction, but it was hinted that he can use them. * Kirito has many more Sword Skills than just the ones shown here, saying he has them in spades. * Only the equipment and skills listed on the top are the ones that Kirito used in the Fanfiction. * This version of Kirito seems to be more in-tune with his otaku/internet culture self, spewing references to different anime and media. * Kirito still sucks at fishing. Music: Swordland Everyday Life Note: Some of the information here is directly from Kirito's profile page and several Servant profile pages on Vs Battle Wiki. I do not claim credit for this information, and all rights go to their respective owner(s). Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Xmark12's Pages Category:Tier 6 Category:Sword Users Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Precognition Users Category:Speedsters Category:Nasuverse Category:Sword Art Online Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Plant Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Protagonists Category:Fate